Olivia Burrows
by jacnaylor
Summary: This is my first fic. So Jac's sister comes to stay There are some ups, downs and some sisterly love. Jac/Johnny and a bit of Mo . PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**So in this, Jac has a 14-year-old half-sister called Olivia, Paula Burrows is both of their mothers. Jac knows about Olivia and every week they see each other as Olivia is now in care. **

****Jac looked up to see Olivia and her social worker Jane headed towards the nurses station.

'Hey,' Jac said as they arrived.

Olivia ignored her and carried on texting, Jane gave her a scornful look as she signaled to Jac, 'Can we speak in your office?'. Jac nodded and they left Olivia standing there on her phone.

'Whats up?' Jac questioned.

'Liv's school report came today, take a look,' Jane handed Jac the large brown envelope.

'Maths a D, english a D, science a C, french a D, history a D and social studies a C.' Jac read out.

'Not exactly fantastic. We know she is dyslexic but with all of this extra tutoring she's been getting, we don't understand why she isn't improving. The head care worker at Liv's home and I think that maybe she isn't able to study with all the kids there and thought maybe she could spend a trial week at your flat?' Jane suggested.

Jac looked down at the report, thinking hard, she loves Olivia but she had so much on her plate with Johnny and the baby. Then she thought about her past and said 'A week won't hurt, if it means Liv is better off.'

Jane beamed at her, 'great I'll sort it out with Mike and then give you a ring,'

Jac nodded and then followed Jane out of the office.

After waving goodbye to Olivia Jac sat down at her office, thinking of the eventful week to come.


	2. Chapter 2

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

Jac got a received a call later that day from Jane informing her that Olivia would be dropped off at the hospital on Monday after school. She then realized she hadn't told Johnny of the plans and proceeded to find him.

'Johnny Olivia is staying with me at my flat for the weekend, just letting you know' Jac said after locating Johnny in the staff room.

'Great. Can i ask why?' Johhny looked please but puzzled.

'Her grades aren't great this term'

'But she's dyslexic?'

'Yes Johnny I am well aware of that. However with the extra tutoring she has received she should have improved a little bit and her social worker thinks it's because she's distracted at the home with all the kids.' Jac said.

'Oh right' Johnny ended. And with that, Jac walked out of the staff room leaving Johnny standing there with a handful of custard creams.

MONDAY AFTERNOON

'Hi Jac' said Olivia as she walked into Jac's office She sounded please, thought a relieved Jac.

'Hi, my shift is finishing in about an hour then we can go, yeah?' Jac stated.

'Cool'

Jac continued filing some documents then looked up at Olivia remembering something that had happened earlier that day

'Oh yeah, Liv, your social worker dropped your file off to me, as you will be staying for the week'

Olivia's face froze 'No no no. you aren't allowed to see my file!' Olivia exclaimed.

'I know that is usually the case but Jane thought I may want to catch up, so I am up to date' Jac reasoned.

'No.' Olivia said defiantly

'Excuse me?'

'No, you aren't my social worker and you aren't reading my file.'

'God Liv I'm a grown woman, I'm not going to be immature about any of it.'

'No. It's mine' Olivia shouted and grabbed it off the desk and ran out of the office.

Johnny and Mo were standing chatting in the nurses station when they saw a tear stained Olivia run out of Jac's office and then Jac following closely.

'What's going on?' Mo asked, always nosey for gossip.

'Is Olivia okay?' Questioned a concerned Johnny.

'I don't know what happened. All i said was that i have her file and she took it, started crying and ran out!' Jac said.

'What file?' Said Johnny.

'Just the one about her and her past. The homes she's been in, any medical issues etc' Jac said, as if it was obvious.

'oh right' Johnny said, still looking confused.

Jac then heard crying coming from the womens toilets She and Mo went to have a look

'Bye then?' Johnny shouted after them.

'Liv? Whats going on?' Jac shouted over the door.

'Go away.' Said olivia.

'look i won't read your file, i just want to know why you don't want me to'

Liv then unlocked he bathroom door and came out to talk to jac and mo.

'Its not personal. I just don't want you to know everything about me. Everytime i've visited a doctor, or everytime ive been in a fight. Some things are private'

'OK thats all i wanted to know ' said jac, giving olivia a quick hug. 'Ive got to get back to work so you can sit in my ofice for half an hour, yeah?'

'sure' said olivia


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I just realized that I forgot to clarify that Olivia DOES NOT know about jacs pregnancy! and just want to say great holby episode last night! Going to miss Hanssen !**

Jac's shift came to an end, so she went to her office to collect Oliva.

'Ready to go?' Jac asked

'Yeah let me just get my school bag' Said Olivia

'Have you got any homework?'

'Yeah, English and social studies.' Said a suspicious Olivia.

'Right well you can do them when you get back'

Just at that moment, Jac noticed it, a flash of panic in Olivia's eyes. 'Poor girl' Jac thought to herself. She couldn't relate to Olivia, as she had been unusually bright throughout her schooling years.

AT JAC'S FLAT

'I'm going to go and make some dinner. Can you please start on that english, what do you have to do again?' Jac questioned

'Spellings..' Olivia replied quietly Not unnoticed by Jac.

'Right well dinner will be 15 minutes then i will test you.' And with that, Jac went into the kitchen and started bustling about with pots and pans.

Olivia reached into her bag and looked at her set spelling list. She hated spelling, she knew she had an excuse, but she still felt embarrassed every time she had to hand in homework or present her work to the class.

'Right dinner is done so I'll test you then we can eat, yeah?' Jac shouted from the kitchen#

'Ermm sure..' Replied a panicked Olivia.

'Okay so number one..' Said jac, sitting herself down at the table. 'unnecessary'

Jac then proceeded with all 15 spellings. 'Lets see then, hand me your sheet' Said jac.

Olivia handed her sheet, her cheeks flushed bright red. Jac looked down at the paper, a mess of crossing outs and incorrect attempts. After marking it she gave it back to Olivia.. Olivia looked down to see it marked as 2/15. Then slowly she started to cry, first one tear, then a whole waterfall.

'Hey whats up?' Said jac 'dont worry everything takes practise yeah?'

'But i'm never going to be good as anyone else so whats the point!' Bawled Olivia

'Listen Olivia. You have dyslexia, you are always going to find it more difficult but you can't just sit there and feel sorry for yourself, you just need to work harder!'

'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU'RE FINE, YOU'RE A DOCTOR. EVERY MORNING I WALK IN TO SCHOOL DREADING I WILL BE ASKED TO READ OUT LOUD. IM EMBARRASSED TO HAND IN HOMEWORK THAT TOOK ME 3 HOURS, THAT MY MATES DID IN 10 MINUTES. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE SO DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!' and with that, Olivia ran upstairs and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review if you want me to carry on or if you have any possible story lines because im a bit stuck.**

Jac didn't know what to do, should she go after Olivia? She had never had a proper mother to learn from and was going to have to figure this out on her own. She went up the stairs and located Olivia in the bathroom. Jac knocked gently on the door, trying to be delicate.

'Liv? Can I come in?' Jac heard a small sniff so she gently opened the door. She saw Olivia sitting against the bathtub with her head in her knees, her back moving up and down indicating she was crying.

'Hey Olivia, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.' Jac said trying hard to be careful about her tone, she wasn't a naturally soft person.

'You just don't understand Jac..'

'Explain to me then, I'll listen and try to help the best i can.'

Olivia looked up at Jac with her puffy eyes. 'It's just when you were in care you were so clever, and I'm just a let down. They always say, to me that I should try to be like you and make a name for myself but how am I supposed to do that if I'm so bloody thick..' Olivia said, all in one breath.

'Listen, hunny..' Jac felt way out of her comfort zone, 'You aren't thick, you understand that? Dont ever let anyone tell you any different, okay?! you just have a harder time learning, but you will get there, now i don't want any of this giving up nonsene yeah? you're my family and i certainly dont give up so neither will you. Now come on dinner is getting cold.' and with that Jac walked out of the bathroom. Olivia smiled to herself, and followed Jac in to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY

The next morning, Jac was awake, making some toast. It was 7.55 and if Olivia didn't leave soon she would miss the bus to school.

'Olivia hurry up you're going to be late' Jac shouted up the stairs. Then, Olivia appeared on the landing.

'Calm down I'm coming. You're as bad as Katie!' Olivia replied

'Whose Katie?' Jac wondered

'Oh just one of the care workers at the home. She's dead nice.'

'Well Katie isn't the one whose going to have to drive you to school if you miss the bus so get on with it!' Jac shouted with a laugh..

This life was completely different to thew one Olivia was used to living. The bell would ring, which was when everyone had to be present for breakfast, then all the kids who went to the secondary school had to walk, and all the primary school kids went in the mini bus.

Olivia grabbed her school bag and went down the stairs.

Jac looked up from her iPad when Olivia entered the kitchen. She took one look at Olivia's clothing and her mouth dropped

'There is no way you are wearing that to school! Go and change.' Jac said, awestruck at Olivia's dress choice.

She was sporting a short black skirt that went halfway down her thighs, with skin coloured tights on. She was also wearing a tight white shirt with her tie only reaching to her lower rib cage School uniform was not how Jac remembered it!

'this is what i wear everyday!' Protested Olivia.

'Uh uh this is most definitely not your uniform. Go and change into some thing more...age appropriate.' Jac said firmly

'But i'll miss the bus and if im late one more time I have an after school detention, then i wont be able to go to tutor, oh no what a shame..' Olivia joked.

'Right get your bum out the house because i need to go to work, this is not over Olivia Burrows!' And with that Jac strode out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day

Jac was going about her usual day, doing ward rounds and running echos when her mobile phone rang. She reached into her scrubs pocket to answer it when her pager suddenly went off. She had to go into theater immediately as one of her patients that elliot and mo were supposed to be operating on was bleeding out.

After theatre

Jac walked into the corridor, dissapointed that they hadn't managed to save the patient This was a rarity for her. As she went to sit down in the nurses station she saw Jane striding down the corridor, with Olivia tailing behind her. As Jac looked closer she realised that Olivia was sporting a black eye. Jac arose immediately.

'What happened?!' Jac exclaimed, running up to Olivia, holding Liv's head in between her hands and examining her eye.

'I think we need to talk in my office' Jane said, monotone.

'Erm sure..Liv run down to the ED and get yourself checked out, Sacha or Michael will probably be there.' Jac sai. Olivia nodded and scutteled off without objection.

The two women went into Jac's office, Jac sitting at her desk and Jane sitting herself down on the red sofa.

'The school rang you three times.' Jane said, not sounding happy.

'Yes. I was in theater.' Jac said defensively.

'Well whatever the case, if you are acting as Olivia's guardian you mus be there for the school as a contact. They had to ring me and i had to go and talk to the headteacher about her getting into a fight in the corridor with another girl in her class, and then another fight just as we were leaving whilst i was standing right there!' Jane exclaimed, almost shouting.

'Well i was saving lives so..' Jac said, getting angrier by the second.

'Well my job is important too ms Naylor You aren't the only one with a career! I had to leave a very important meeting to go and pick up a child who is supposed to be in your care for the remainder of this week. if you are not coping Olivia can collect her things and come back to the home I'm sure she will be thrilled.' Jane said sarcastically.

'We are fine thank you now if you'll excuse me i need to go and get on with my job' Jac stated.

'Well i need to go an fill in Olivias file and then will have to organise a meeting with you, Liv and her head careworker so i will be alerting you when i know of the date that it will take place.' Jane said, obviously miffed off.

'Fine. You can show your self out' And with that Jac left the office, her auburn hair flared behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I realize that I said Michael and Sacha will be in the ED, when they work on AAU. Just go with it.**

In the ED

Olivia stepped out of the lift, her hand over her throbbing eye. Her vision impaired, she bumped into just the man she was looking for, Michael Spence.

'Hey watch it kid' Michael joked.

And with that Olivia burst into tears, sobbing into Michael's chest.

'Hey kid I didn't mean it, whats up'

'Its not that, Jac's gonna kill me!' Olivia sobbed.

'Let's go in my office yeah?' Michael said softly, his fathering nature coming out.

Micheal led the devastated girl into his office and shut the door.

'Right missy what's going on' Micheal wanted the full details.

'Promise you won't go all parent on me?' Olivia asked, looking up.

'Think of me as your cool uncle!. Now, let's start with the eye. What the hell happened?!' Micheal said

'I got in a fight' Said a sheepish Liv.

'Oh right?... Over what?'

'This girl at school. She said...she said...well..' Olivia burst into a fresh set of tears.

'Hey this must've been some pretty big fight, I've never seen you like this, you're jac naylors relation!' Joked Michael, trying to defuse the situation.

After taking a tissue and drying her eyes, Olivia started her story again.

'This girl at school, she said no body wants me, not even Jac, because I'm too stupid to be loved.' Olivia said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Michael knew about Olivia's dyslexia. He was one of the few who did. He even helped her out with homework when Jac was working so he knew how embarrassed she was.

Olivia continued.

'Well we started to fight in the corridor and a teacher took us to the head mistress. Obviously I got all the blame because I was 'the first one to use physical violence' and the other girl got off with detention. So, Miss rang Jac three times but she didn't pick up so she had to ring my social worker. Jane came and she talked to the head. Then when we were leaving I saw the girl sitting in the office area and she goes to me 'See, your own sister didn't even want to pick you up, your weird old social worker had to!' and I just got so mad I started on her again, I feel kinda bad but she shouldn't have said that! anyway now Jane is having a massive go at Jac because she had to leave a meeting to come and pick me up.. and now all of this is going to go on my file and I won't ever get to stay with Jac again!' Olivia took a huge breath after that whole spiel, as Micheal tried to get his head around it.

'Right, okay... Well if I know Jac, and trust me when i say that I do, she won't take any trouble from that social worker of yours so that will be fine. And as for that girl at school..don't let her or anyone else ever tell you that you aren't good enough okay? You ARE good enough, in fact you're way better, you've been through things that some people don't go through in a life time, yeah?' Micheal said soothingly. 'Now i'll let Jac know that you are gonna stay here for a while. In the meantime, let's get that eye of yours checked out, she really socked you one there? I bet you gave it to her twice as bad though, right?'

'Course, a black eye and a bloody nose' said Olivia, back to her usual self.

'Nicely done Burrows.' Joked Michael as the two walked on to the ward together, chatting away.

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jac came running on to the Ed after being paged by Michael. She still didn't know the details of what had happened. Jac noticed her motherly instincts coming out as she had genuine concern for Olivia. She found Olivia sitting on a bed having her eye checked out by a nurse.

'Where's Michael? He said he was with you.' Said Jac.

'Oh he had to go to deal with a patient' Replied Olivia casually.

Just then, the nurse got up and walked away, indicating that Olivia could leave now.

'Pizza for dinner?' Olivia asked Jac

'Olivia.' Jac said sternly. 'what happened?!'

Olivia went through the story again, less emotional than last time.

'God Liv what am I going to do with you?' Jac exclaimed. 'We'll discuss it at the meeting...'

'Hold on, what meeting?!' Liv interuppted.

'You social worker is organizing a meeting to discuss the events of today' Jac explained.

'URGH I hate those meetings..' Complained Olivia, rolling her eyes.

'We'll lets hope we learn a lesson from this then' Jac mothered. 'As I was saying, we will discuss this later because I'm starving and now you have mentioned pizza I am really in the mood so lets pick one up on the way home. Sound good?'

'Cool.'

BACK AT THE FLAT

'I'm just gonna get into my Pj's' Olivia said, getting up from the table after eating about 6 slices of pizza.

'Great just leave me to tidy up then.' Said jac, laughing it off.

Olivia bounded upstairs and Jac heard the bathroom door slam.

Around 15 minutes later Jac hear Olivia shout her name from the bathroom.

'What's wrong?!' Jac shouted running up the stairs, concerned.

'Erm Jac...' Olivia said, sounding embarrassed.

'Yeahhh...?'

'I think.. erm.. well i think.. my.. I started my period.' Olivia said, sounding embarrassed and almost whispering..

'Okay okay don't panic.' Said Jac, out of her comfort zone, trying to act like a the mother she nor Olivia had. 'Can i come in?' Jac asked softly

'NO!' Olivia shouted

'Ok calm down! Right if you go in the cabinet under the sink, well theres some, you know, stuff..' Jac trailed off.

'Got it' said olivia. And with that, jac went downstairs giving olivia some privacy.

Around 10 minutes later Olivia walked into the kitchen, her cheeks bright red.

'Don't be embarrassed, everyone goes through it..' Jac said, she sounded a lot more comfortable now. 'You want to talk?

Olivia shook her head.

'Yeah i suppose you know most the stuff about it anyway?' Olivia nodded in response.

'Well I am shattered so I'm off to bed.' Jac yawned. 'If you need to chat don't hesitate.' And with that Jac walked up the stairs and shut her bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you JacNaylor1998 for your review, it is much appreciate. I have tried to use it in the story.**

It had been a few days since Olivia getting into a fight and everything had settled down a great deal. Olivia's behavior was improving and so was her school work. Jane had even suggested Olivia stay for another week, if that's what she wanted (which she did!).

It was a Saturday and Jac was just sitting on the sofa reading, Olivia was upstairs doing a school project. Suddenly, Jac felt her stomach turn, she knew this feeling all to well and legged it to the bathroom before it got messy.

Around 15 minutes later Jac unlocked the bathroom, and came face to face with Olivia.

'Why were you being sick?' Asked Olivia, almost sternly.

'I just ate something bad..' Lied Jac, very unconvincingly.

'No you didn't, just tell me the truth!' Olivia said practically shouting.

'Look, Olivia, sit down..' Said Jac leading Liv onto the living room sofa.

'Jac you're scaring me..are you ill?!' Olivia panicked.

'No no calm down Liv. Listen, I.. I'm pregnant..' Jac said, apprehensive of Olivia's reaction.

'Wh..what..when?!' Olivia stammered, obviously gob smacked.

'Around 13 weeks..With Johnny Maconie' Said Jac.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!' Olivia shouted

'Because I didn't want this to happen.. like this!' Jac said, trying to calm olivia down.

'WELL IT HAS NOW. GOD JUST AS IT WAS GOING RIGHT. EVERYTHING WAS GETTING BETTER. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU JACKIE. I HATE YOU!' Olivia screamed. And with that, she ran out of the flat, probably headed for the park.

Jac flinched at the word Jackie.. Olivia had only ever called her that once when she was scared, so this had obviously affected her more than Jac would've like. Slowly, Jac rose fromt he sofa, still slightly nautious, and headed for the park, positive Olivia would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

Jac arrived at the tiny park, surrounded by screaming children and aggravated mothers. Jac couldn't help but wonder if this is what she would be doing in 3 years time. Jac scanned the park for any signs of Olivia. She couldn't see anyone over the age 6 in the vicinity. Jac then started to panic and decided to ring Johnny to see if Olivia had gone to Holby.

Johnny picked up the phone almost immediately. 'Hello?' His Scottish accent echoed down the phone.

'Hey Johnny is Liv there?' Jac shouted quickly.

'Erm no I haven't seen her. Why, is-' Johnny didn't get to finish his sentence as Jac had already hung up. She then rang Jane, knowing she would get in trouble, however too panicked to think of anything else.

'Hello Jane?! Is Olivia with you or at the home?! She ran out the house and she isn't at the park or at Holby!' Jac shouted, not even giving Jane a chance to say hello.

'Jac calm down, I just got a call from her head care worker, Mike, he said she is at the home. I was just about to ring you.' Jane said, calming Jac. Jac felt an overwhelming sense of relief, knowing that Olivia was okay.

'I'm on my-' Jac was interrupted.

'Hold on Jac, maybe you should give her some time to think over whatever has happened. She may not want to see you right now. How about I come by your place and pick up some of her belongings, so she can stay a couple of nights at the home, then we'll see where we are at on Saturday?' Jane suggested. Jac was outraged, however stayed calm.

'Fine.' And with that, Jac hung up and set off back to the flat.

When Jac got in, Johnny was sitting in her kitchen.

'Johnny what the hell are you doing?! You scared me!' Jac shouted, already frustrated.

'Well you sort of scared me to Jac! Where's Olivia, is she alright?!' Johnny said.

'Yeah she's at the home' Jac said with no emotion whatsoever.

'Right, well why did she run away?' Johnny wondered.

'I told her about the pregnancy, she got upset and left.' Jac said, still not showing her emotion. 'Jane is coming to collect her things. Liv is staying at the home until Saturday.'

'Oh no, are you okay?' Johnny asked.

'Why wouldn't I be?!' Jac almost shouted.

'Well it was going so well...' Johnny trailed off.

'Look, you can go, I need to get Olivia's stuff ready.' Jac walked upstairs into the spare room, packing Olivia's things and adding some spare pads, knowing she wouldn't want to tell Mike she had started her period.

When Jac came back downstairs, she noticed Johnny had left. Which made her even sadder, though she tried not to show it. There was then a knock at the door, and for one quick moment Jac hoped it was Johnny. Then she realise it would be Jane, and went to answer the door.

'Hi Jac, are those Liv's things?' Jane said, taking the duffel bag out of Jac's hands.

'Obviously.' Jac replied sarcastically, which earned her a look of disapproval from Jane.

'Look, I know you were getting used to it with Olivia, so hopefully we can sort this out and possible organize a longer term trial period?' Jane suggested trying to make Jac show some sort of emotion.

'I have work to do, goodbye.' Jac shut the door in Jane's face and turned to walk into the kitchen, once small tear escaping from her.


	11. Chapter 11

**As requested, I will try and make this chapter longer however I am seriously running out of ideas so any suggestions would be much appreciated! This chapter is done as a split scene, I hope it's not too complicated!**

Saturday morning

Olivia had spent the last few days at the care home after the incident that occurred with Jac. It was 7 am and her alarm had just gone off in her bare room. It consisted of a bed, bedside cabinet, wardrobe and desk. The walls were painted cream. All the kids had the same rooms, other than a few posters or pictures, everything was pretty much identical. On weekends all the children had to be up by seven and down for breakfast at 7:30.  
Olivia began to undress, out of her skimpy pyjamas and into her jeans and hoodie. She then walked to the girls shared bathroom to brush her teeth and sort out her hair as she didn't have a mirror in her room.  
As she walked across the landing into the bathroom she noticed two of the other girls doing their hair. Their names were Charlotte and Abbie. Olivia didn't particularly like either of them, especially Abbie. Olivia decided it best to stay away from them as she really didn't feel like getting into more trouble than she was already in.  
As Olivia was walking back across the landing, she heard Abbie call her name.

'Oi, Burrows' Abbie hollered, indicating for Olivia to turn around. Olivia continued walking, trying to be the bigger person.

'I said OI!' Abbie shouted even louder. A few other children had now stuck their heads round their doors to see what all the noise was about. Olivia turned to face Abbie.

'What?' Olivia replied, trying to stay calm, which was not her speciality.

'Don't 'what' me ginge.' Abbie abused. Olivia noticed the other kids observing the argument taking place and decided she didn't want to look like she was to scared to talk back, so she went against all her instincts and shouted at Abbie.

'What did you just call me?' Olivia said with an aggressive tone. Abbie was shocked, but also happy that Olivia snapped so quickly.

'Ginge. A big, ugly, reject ginge that nobody wants.' With each word, Abbie stepped closer to Olivia until they were just inches away from each other.

'You're one to talk, if I recall correctly, your dad didn't show up yesterday. What is it, the 5th time now?' Olivia provoked.

'Take that back. Now.' Abbie said, her cheeks flushed bright red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Olivia sneered.

'Make me.' And with that Abbie pushed Olivia's shoulders so she lost her balance and stumbled back. Then Olivia launched herself on top of Abbie. Both girls were kicking and punching each other, determined to cause as much damage as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs

There was a firm knock on the door. Katie went to answer it.

'Ah Jac, nice to see you, I assume you're here for the meeting?' Katie asked Jac politely. Jac stepped over the threshold, and walked into the large home.

'Yes, has Jane arrived yet?' Jac asked, not politely, but not rudely either.

'Yeah she wanted to have a quick chat with you before the progress meeting, if that's alright?' Katie added quickly.

'That's fine.' Jac stated. Katie then led Jac into the 'quiet room' where meetings took place, and where kids were sent on time outs if they misbehaved.

Jac and Katie walked into the room to find Jane and Mike talking quite seriously.

'Ah Jac, sit down' Mike said. 'Can I get you some tea?' Jac shook her head.

'Right let's get on with it before we call down Olivia.' Jane started.

* * *

Upstairs

Abbie and Olivia were going at each other. Other kids had tried to separate them, however just got pushed aside. Olivia's best friends Anna and Megan tried to pull Olivia back, used to dealing with situations between her and Abbie, but this time it was different, they weren't stopping.  
By now, all of the kids in the house were standing on the landing, craning their necks to see what all the shrieking was about. Cries coming not only from the two girls in the middle but from other children shouting for them to stop before they got caught or some even egging them on.

* * *

Downstairs

'We've put Olivia on monitoring since she came back a few days ago.' Jane started.

'Wait what's monitoring?' Jac asked, having a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

'Monitoring is when a child is watched for things such as changes in behaviour or attitude.' Mike explained.

'And where does this 'monitoring' go?' Jac said with a hint of disapproval at the fact they were recording Olivia without her even knowing.

'It all gets recorded in Olivia's file, so it can be referred back to.' Mike said. Jac raised her eyebrows.

'Anyway, as I was saying..' Jane continued, 'After monitoring Olivia, we have noticed she has become more detached, especially from her peers. Also, her school work has not been sufficient and she has been given 4 detentions in two school days. After staying with you, Jac, the quality of her work improved vastly however now we feel we are back to square one again.'

'We have made the decision to see if Olivia wants to continue staying with you for a trial period of 2 weeks, if that is okay with you?' Mike asked Jac; she nodded.

'But what about her reaction to me being pregnant? She was obviously unhappy, she may not even was to see me.' Jac said, trying to hide her disappointment.

'Oh she definitely wants to see you Jac' Katie reassured. However she got glared at by Mike and Jane, so suggested she go and start on breakfast.

After leaving the room for only a couple of minutes, Katie ran back into the meeting room and shouted, 'Mike, quick, there's a fight upstairs!'

Mike instantaneously dashed up from his seat and naturally, Jac and Jane followed in hot pursuit.

* * *

Upstairs

Katie and Mike were the first to arrive on the landing, and quickly headed into the middle of the circle of children that had formed, to find Olivia and Abbie violently attacking each other on the floor.  
Jac and Jane followed quickly and saw the girls on the floor, trying to break free from the restraints Katie and Mike provided. Jac then went to help Mike who was attempting to stop Olivia from scratching at Abbie's face. Jane went to help Katie on the other side.

'EVERYBODY STOP.' Mike bellowed above the noise. Children and adults alike stopped in their tracks. 'ANY CHILD WHO IS NOT ABBIE OR OLIVIA, GO STRAIGHT TO THE KITCHEN.' A line of children filed down the stairs, whispering about how much trouble the girls were in. Mike then let go of Olivia to speak to her, but she made one last attempt to grab Abbie's hair. Out of shock, Katie loosened her grip on Abbie, who then scratched Olivia across the cheek. 'RIGHT YOUNG LADY..' Mike shouted at Olivia, he then grabbed her at the waist and put her in a fireman's lift over his shoulder. Olivia was still kicking and screaming like a 5 year old. Mike marched down the stairs with her. Katie then followed, with a firm grip on Abbie's wrists and slightly torn pyjama shirt. Jac and Jane then hurried behind, not wanting to miss anything.

When Jac walked in, both girls were sat in Mike's office, staring at the floor, covered in cuts and bruises. Mike was sat down on the chair behind his desk, giving the girls a stern look.

'Never, in my entire life, have I witnessed such appalling behaviour from my young people.' Mike began. Abbie was about to interrupt but Mike stopped her.

'I am extremely disappointed, and I hope you have a very good reason to have behaved like that as you are both going to be severely punished.' Both Olivia and Abbie tried to protest but Mike stopped them in their tracks. 'Now, I want both of you to go and get yourselves cleaned up, then I would like you to both write down your account of what happened on a sheet of paper and we will discuss this like young adults.' Abbie suddenly interrupted Mike.

'Good luck getting Olivia to write anything, she's as thick as a brick.' Olivia then leaped onto Abbie and had to be restrained by Jane who was standing at the back of the room, against the wall.

'Right I will be talking to you in private young lady, that is unacceptable' Mike directed at Abbie. 'Now both of you go and sort your selves out.' Both girls left the office and headed for their bedrooms.

'Jac, I don't supposed you could deal with the cuts and bruises, it's just I need to go and talk to the kids who are making up rumours over breakfast as we speak.' Mike said.

'Sure, I'll start with Abbie.' Jac said, determined not to play favourites as she didn't know who had started the whole thing off. Mike nodded gratefully.

* * *

Jac entered Abbie's room, armed with an extremely large first aid kit.

'Just need to sort you out.' Jac said, surprisingly softly.

'mm thanks.' Abbie mumbled, obviously embarrassed that she was being helped by the sister of the girl she has just abused.

Abbie had a cut lip, bloody nose and a bruise to the side of her forehead.

'The lip will need stitching, but you'll live.' Said Jac, who then proceeded to stitch the lip with a needle from the first aid box.

After finishing with Abbie, Jac went down the corridor to Olivia's room. She knocked softly, entering after hearing a muffled 'yeah?'.

Olivia was surprised to see Jac at the door.

'Hi' Jac said, sitting herself down on Olivia's bed. 'Mike sent me to sort you out.' Jac was trying to stay calm, even though she wanted to scorn Olivia for being irresponsible. Jac received no reply from Olivia, however began to stitch up a bloody lip, similar to Abbie's. Olivia also had a black eye and a red scratch going across her cheek.  
Once Jac had finished she got up, and as she was about to exit the room, when she heard a barely audible mumble of a 'thank you' from Olivia. Jac smiled and closed the door.

* * *

In the kitchen

After the other children had finished with breakfast, Mike sent Abbie and Olivia in to the kitchen to write out their accounts of what had happened. Both girls were sat on opposite ends of the long dining table, escorted by Katie. On the far end of the table, Abbie was scribbling away on her sheet of lined paper. However, you could see the Olivia struggling to even fill a quarter of the page in the time Abbie had written two sides. Katie admired Olivia's determination. When Abbie looked up to say she was finished, Katie was sure she could see a tear in the corner of Olivia's eye, threatening to appear. Katie usually helped Olivia with homework so she knew what Olivia was feeling. Embarrassment, anger, the list went on.

'Abbie, go and take your paper to Mike, he's in the office.' Katie said, she needed Abbie out of the room. Once Katie was sure Abbie was out of earshot, Katie turned to Olivia.

'Liv? Look at me,' Katie began softly. Olivia looked up from her sheet of paper which was covered in scribbled and tear drops.

'Why don't you let me take over for a bit?' Katie suggested kindly, however not in a way to embarrass Olivia. Usually Olivia would've ignored Katie's request, but today she was tired, her mind was wandering, she needed the help. Olivia handed the paper and pen over to Katie, and began to recall the events of what had happened.  
When they had finished, Katie took Olivia back to Mike's office where she found him shouting at Abbie, presumably over her remark about Olivia.

'Liv, sit.' Mike said bluntly.

Olivia sat down and Mike held out his hand indicating for Olivia to hand over her paper. He gave it a quick read and the first thing he noticed was after about a quarter of the page, the handwriting changed to Katie's. Mike looked at Katie, she knew how he felt about giving extra help but he let her off as he could see Olivia had been crying over the paper. Mike then began to speak.

'After reading your sheets of paper, it seems that you two were just being plain nasty to each other. Each of you have said the other one started it, so I have no choice but to sanction you both equally. Both of you are now grounded for 2 weeks, which means no leaving this building except for school. I am taking £10 out of both of your pocket moneys and finally, Abbie you are on washing up duty for a week, and Olivia you are on bin duty. Now go.'

The girls exited the room.

Mike turned to Jac 'Sorry but I think this meeting will have to take place another day, and I'm afraid Olivia won't be able to visit you.'

'No problem, I had a day off anyway. And okay, a punishment is a punishment..' Jac said trying to be mature but secretly she was extremely disappointed.

'Katie go and update the files. Oh and remember what I said about special treatment..' Mike said sternly. Katie nodded and scurried off. Jane and Jac also left to room, leaving Mike sitting behind his desk.

**Thanks for reading, I'll update when I get 20 reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Thank you to and Jannyxoxo for your suggestions. I loved both of them, but I couldn't use the idea of past pregnancy as Olivia has only just started her period, but the idea was great. I loved the idea about a chat between Jac and Katie. I will try and incorporate it in following chapters as I had already started this one when you reviewed :) BTW I know this chapter isn't great but I'll try and improve on the next one!**

It had been a week since Olivia had been grounded. She was lying on her bed doing homework when there was a knock at her door.

'Who is it?' Olivia questioned, knowing when someone knocked on the door, it was never good news. Olivia looked up to see who entered, it was Anna and Megan. Olivia hadn't expected it to be them as they usually just came running in. Once they even came in when Olivia was changing, and they saw EVERYTHING. Olivia laughed at the memory but stopped quickly as she felt a pain in her chest. She had been feeling these for the last few days but didn't want to tell anyone as her experiences with doctors previously had been, unpleasant.  
Olivia turned to her two friends.

'Hi.' Olivia made space for them on the bed. Megan moved Liv's exercise book then noticed that she was doing spellings.

'Want a hand?' She asked softly, as she was a very good speller. Megan knew she was going to be turned down but thought to ask anyway as she knew Liv had had a rough time recently and there wasn't much she could do to help.

'erm, sure' Olivia accepted her best friends help as she knew Megan and Anna wouldn't laugh or judge her, or write about her in some stupid file.

Megan picked up the spelling sheet and began to read through them. They were about halfway when Liv cried out in pain.

'What wrong?!' Anna panicked as Liv had her hand on her chest and was breathing heavily. Suddenly, liv's eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped off the side of the bed, smacking her head on the bedside cabinet as she went.

'MIKEEE!' Megan ran down the stairs and screamed at the top of her lungs. Liv's blood was oozing into the grey carpet.

Mike and Katie both ran into the room quickly. Katie stood in shock as Mike acted first and lifted Olivia's frail body into the middle of the floor.

'Well do something!' Mike shouted at Katie, who then whipped out her mobile and called 999.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, only Mike was allowed to go. The paramedics had Liv on a stretcher and Mike clambered into the van next to her.

'Don't worry Livvy, you're gonna be fine yeah?' Mike felt paternal towards this girl as he had cared for her since she was the age of 4, after finding her tied to the doorstep of the care home. Her mother had done a runner, and even after they tracked her down, she never came back. But that's how they found Jac.

An oxygen mask was put on Olivia and someone was tending to the large cut on the side of her head where she had hit it. The ambulance then pulled up at Holby City Hospital.

Mike saw Olivia's eyelids flutter slightly when the doors of the ambulance opened. They were taken on the the ED however referred straight up to Keller after realising it was a heart problem.

After exiting the lift onto Keller, Mike ran alongside Olivia's trolley as she was being hurried down the corridor.

Johnny and Mo then appeared to take over.

'Olivia Burr-' Johnny stopped reading the notes after realising who was lying there. Jac's baby sister.

'Johnny Mac, you coming or what?!' Mo shouted at him as she helped lift Olivia onto the bed. Johnny came back to his senses, he assumed Mo hadn't recognised her yet.

'Erm yeah, Olivia Burrows age 14 suffering from chest pains. Also sustained a head injury after passing out.' Johnny finished.

Just then, Olivia started coming round. Mike jumped in.

'Liv, Olivia, are you okay?!' Mike asked, 'stupid question' he thought to himself. Olivia then fully opened her eyes. As soon as she realised where she was she started to panic. Olivia ripped the oxygen mask off her face and started thrashing about, wasting the little energy she had.

'Olivia, I'm going to need you to calm down for me yeah?' Mo said trying to stop the girl from injuring herself. Olivia wasn't listening, she continued kicking, refusing to let anyone touch her.

'Right guys listen up, she's stable, so why don't we give her 5 minutes for her to calm down. Oh, and someone page Jac Naylor.' Mo then turned and left with Johnny running behind her.

''Mo, you know that wa-' Johnny began but Mo interrupted.

'Yeah yeah Jac's sister I know, listen Johnny we can't let her treat her, don't give in no matter how hard she pushes it, we don't need Jac losing her job alright?' Johnny nodded in agreement. They then both went back to Olivia, hopefully she would've calmed down by now.  
As the pair arrived at Olivia's bed, they saw the man who was with her trying to calm her down, even though she wasn't making a fuss you could still see the panic on her face.

'You gonna let me take a look at what's going on yeah?' Mo said kindly. Olivia shook her head.

'Liv, you know me, you know that I'm not going to hurt you, please just let me see what the problem is?' Mo tried to persuade the girl. Olivia continued to shake her head.

'Are you her guardian?' Johnny asked Mike. Mike shook his head. 'I'm her head care worker, you need to call her social worker, shall I give you the number?'

'That'd be great, just come this way.' Johnny led Mike over to the nurses station. Just then, he saw Jac running up the corridor.

'Liv!' Jac shouted, Olivia looked up. Jac reached the bed and pulled Olivia into a hug, not caring who was watching. 'You okay? What's happened? What's going on?' Olivia then started crying her eyes out. Jac was shocked, wondering if it was the pain making her cry. 'What's wrong?' Jac said softly.

'I missed you Jackie..' Olivia blubbered into Jac's chest. Jac smiled and stroked Olivia's hair, knowing she had been through a hard time.

'It's fine, you're fine, I'm here now, I've got you...' Jac stroked Olivia's hair to soothe her, something she had loved since she was little.

'You gonna let Mo check you out?' Jac whispered to her. Olivia gave a small sniff then nodded. Mo then went about the usual checks.

After running a few tests, Mo realised the problem.

'Right, Olivia, you have a hole in your heart...' Mo began, 'You know what that is?' Olivia nodded. 'You can live a perfectly normal lifestyle just make sure you're eating healthily and don't over do it with the exercise okay?' Mo said routinely. Olivia nodded. She was given some meds, however it was nothing major, then she was sent home and told to rest for a few days.

As he was filling out some forms, Mike turned to Jac. 'I know Liv is supposed to be grounded but she won't get any rest if she is at the home, maybe she could spend a few days at your flat? Also she would get much better care from you, obviously.' Jac agreed with a small nod, trying to hide her excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a bit of background to Jac and Olivia.**

It had been 5 days since Olivia had been discharged from the hospital. She had stayed at Jac's flat, and both of them had settled into a nice routine. Jac had organized for Olivia's school work to be sent over, which Olivia wasn't to pleased about. On top of that, Olivia's tutor, who was trained to tutor dyslexic children, came over everyday to help with work and ensure it was done to a good standard as Jac was working during the day.

Jac had just got home from work, it was 7 o clock. She went to find Olivia and get her some dinner, but found she wasn't in the living room. She then went to the spare room which Liv stayed in to find her fast asleep under the covers. It looked as if she had been asleep for a while.  
Jac noticed how peaceful she was when she was asleep, nothing like when she was younger. Jac leant against the door frame, holding her barely visible bump and reminisced of Olivia's childhood.

* * *

_It was 1999 and Jac was sitting at the nurses station on Keller, having almost completed her GS rotation. She wanted to go into cardiology next, she knew that for definite. A nurse then came up to her and notified her of a call from someone called Mike Finnegan. She took the phone of the young nurse._

_'Jac Naylor.' She said._

_'Ms Naylor, this is Mike Finnegan, head care worker at Yew Tree children's home. We have a young girl here named Olivia Burrows, and you're noted down as her half-sister. Were you aware of this?' _

Jac remembered that phone call like it was yesterday.

* * *

Jac remembered when she took Olivia for her regular check up at the paediatrician.

_'I'm going to warn you now, she does not like doctors looking at her.' Mike gave a word of caution to Jac as she was about to take her 4-year-old sister for her check up. Any child on the child protection register due to abuse had more check ups than most children._

_'I think I can handle it..' Jac quipped._

_When they arrived Jac knew where to go as the check up was at Holby._

_After being sat in the waiting room and trying to entertain a 4-year-old for 2 and a half hours, they were called in._

_Jac placed Olivia on the exam table._

_'Well hello Olivia, I just need to check you're okay, you gonna let me do that?' The doctor patronised. 'Maybe mummy could read you a book?' _

_'I'm not her mum, I'm her sister.' Jac cleared up._

_The doctor apologised then did the routine check up, listening to her chest, tapping her knee and shining a torch in her eye. Olivia was slightly nervous however there were no tears, which surprised Jac. Then the doctor asked for a urine sample. _

_'Okay, you're doing really well, I just need you to go wee wee in this cup.' The doctor asked in simple terms so the child would understand. Olivia shook her head._

_'Come on Livvy, you were doing so well!' Jac didn't want any hiccups now._

_'I don't need wee wee.' Olivia said in her sweet voice' _

_'Well we'll complete the physical examination then see where we are.' The doctor said to Jac who nodded in response._

_'Liv, can you take your top off please, the doctor just wants to check you're okay.' Olivia shook her head. Jac asked her nicely three more times, then said if she didn't do it, Jac was going to do it for her. Olivia still didn't comply so Jac removed Olivia's top, revealing her white vest with a tiny bow._

_'And her trousers...' The doctor added awkwardly._

_Jac also removed them, leaving Olivia crying and thrashing about in her vest and underwear. The doctor checked her over._

_'Okay now it's just the urine sample.' _

_'Livvy, you gotta go yet?' Jac asked sweetly to the girl. Olivia nodded shyly._

_'Good girl, come on then.' Jac led her into the small bathroom._

_Once finished, Jac led Olivia out and handed the doctor the cup._

_'Okay that's all done now.' The doctor said._

Jac laughed at how adorable Olivia was when she was younger.  
She then noticed Olivia's completed school work in a huge pile on her desk. She smiled at how hard Liv was trying and how much she had over come.

* * *

_It was Olivia's first day of year 3 and Jac was waiting at the gates to pick her up. She saw Olivia come being led out of the gates by her teacher. She saw both of them walking towards her. Jac became increasingly concerned.  
Olivia ran up to Jac and leaped straight into her arms, crying her eyes out into Jac neck. Jac could feel her long auburn hair sticking to Olivia's tears._

_'Livvy? What's wrong hunny...?' Jac mothered the child._

_'Are you Olivia's mother?' The old teacher asked._

_'No, I'm her half sister.' Jac replied._

_'Right, well you's better come inside for a chat.' The teacher led Jac, who still had a sobbing Olivia in her arms, into her classroom._

_'Today the children were asked to read aloud, to practise what they learnt last year, and Olivia was the only one who had difficulty on simple words, such as 'there' and 'rabbit'. Also, after looking at her writing exercise, we noticed her handwriting just wasn't at the same level as the other children's. Her spelling was all over the place. She misspelt works like 'the' and she spelt the word 'animal' three different ways on the same page. We understand that each child learns at a different pace however, next week we would like to test Olivia for dyslexia'_

Jac was so proud of how well Olivia had overcome obstacles. Jac was smiling to herself when she saw Olivia open her eyes. She looked confused after awakening from her obviously deep slumber.

'Wh-where you watching me?' Olivia asked Jac suspiciously. Jac laughed quietly and nodded.

'Freak.' Olivia dropped her head back onto the pillow and went straight back to sleep.

**I know Jac is OOC but I wanted to show a different side to her. **


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later (Monday)

Olivia had moved back into Yet Tree as she was fully recovered. As Olivia was no longer grounded, she was allowed to visit Jac after school on Mondays only.  
Olivia had just got off the bus that went straight from the bus stop next to her school to the hospital. She walked onto Darwin, headed for the nurses station. She saw Johnny and Mo sitting there having a play argument, Liv said hi then went to find Jac.  
Olivia checked her office but Jac wasn't there.

'Elliot, where's Jac?' Olivia asked the man sitting behind a messy desk, covered in a jam doughnut.

''She's in theatre.' Elliot tried to speak with a mouth full of jam. Olivia could barely understand him.

''Thanks.' Olivia was slightly miffed as it was the only day she was allowed to see Jac and she was in theatre. Olivia stropped over to Johnny and sat down on one of the chairs.

'Jac's in theatre.' Johnny informed Liv.

'yeah Elliot told me...' Olivia sounded annoyed.

'It was emergency, she tried to get Elliot to take it but he couldn't because he had a lecture and Mo isn't qualified enough.' Johnny tried to explain.

'Jac!' Olivia saw Jac striding down the corridor, sweating as it was probably a tense surgery.

'Hey sweetie..' Jac said, her mind seemed preoccupied.

'Bad theatre?' Olivia asked.

'Yeah..' Jac said no more as she took patient confidentiality very seriously.

Johnny then noticed a woman around age 50 striding up the corridor with Olivia's social worker, Jane, half running to keep up with her.

'Paula, stop!' Jane shouted at the woman.

Jac's head rose instantly at the work Paula. She then realised who the woman was... It was Paula Burrows, her mother. The one who had left her when was 12. The one who had told her her grandfather died when he hadn't. The one who hid a half sister from her called Jasmine burrows. The one who took her kidney, and ran.

Jac''s emotions got the better of her and she ran off the ward, not caring who was watching.

'Urgh, forgot about that one.' Paula spat 'Where's my _other_ daughter?!'.

Olivia had been abandoned at 6 months, she had no idea Paula Burrows was her mother. Olivia watched Jac run out, extremely confused at how they knew each other.

'If you want to see your daughter, we can sort it out, but not like this!' Jane tried to rationalise with Paula.

Paula then turned to look at Olivia, who was a spitting image of Jac.

'My baby..' Paula suddenly turned into a sweet woman, however it was all an act and Jane knew it.

Olivia looked scared, was this her mother? She had imagined her to be younger. When Olivia was young she would draw pictures of what she thought her mum looked like. Tall, slim, long wavy ginger hair with sparkling green eyes. Not this woman.

Paula tried to hug her but Olivia moved away awkwardly.

'I'm your mother Livvy, haven't you missed me?' Paula tried to trick the child into thinking she really wanted her back. Olivia didn't speak. Jac then strode back onto the ward, her Naylor glare beaming out of her eyes.

'Get away from her..' Jac shouted at her mother.

'Oooh look, it's baby Jackie all grown up. I remember when you were a little girl and was scared to sleep with the light off. And when there was a thunderstorm you would hide under your bed' Paula mocked, wanting a reaction.. Jac tried not to let it get to her but she flushed bright red at people knowing about her as a child.

'My names not Jackie...' Jac was getting angrier and angrier. 'Johnny call security!'

'Wait!' Olivia shouted over all the noise. She was now crying. 'Are you really my mum..?' Olivia looked examined the woman carefully, noticing the similarities between Paula and herself.

'Yes darling, of course..' Paula went back to the sweet voice..

'Jac, why are you telling her to leave..?' Olivia was confused. Jac had known Olivia pined for her mother so badly since she was a child, so why was Jac trying to get rid of her? Was she jealous?

''You don't understand Liv, wait in my office.' Jac said harshly.

'No! I want to know what is going on.' Olivia squared up to Jac.

'Right let's all calm down, Olivia, Jac and Paula, why don't we go into Jac's office?' Jane noticed everyone on the ward staring, eager to know what was going to happen.

The three women and the girl walked into Jac's office. Elliot was no longer in there. They all took a seat.

'Right, Ms Burrows, if you would like to see Olivia you need to be approved by social services else you're just setting yourself back.' Jane explained.

'Yeah well I just realised something..' Paula said with a disgusted tone, 'She's not worth it.'

Jac was about to speak but Jane gave her a look telling her to sit down and stay calm.

'Mum..' Olivia whispered. She had just got her head round all of it and now her mum was leaving again.

'Bye, _darling' _Paula said sarcastically. She then got up and left the office slamming the door behind her. Johnny looked up at the noise and saw Paula walking briskly off Darwin.

Jac and Jane sat quietly observing Olivia. She was in shock. Suddenly tears were streaming down her face. She jumped up and went to leave the office.

'Olivia,stop' Jac tried to stop Olivia by grabbing her wrist, but Liv broke free and ran after her mother.

'MUM' Olivia screamed, her voice breaking as she was crying so much. 'MUM COME BACK! PLEASE, MUMMY.' Olivia ran after the mother that she had imagined coming back for her as a young girl. She was about to run off the ward when Jac came up behind her and embraced her tightly, knowing that if she went after her she would only be disappointed. Jac could feel the girls toothpick arms wrapped around her, searching for some love and comfort.

Olivia was breathing heavily and couldn't speak, Jac could make out some faint whispers of 'mummy'.

'Not here..' Jac said, aware that the whole ward was watching her sister break down. She picked the crying child up as if she was 7-years-old and carried her away. Olivia's legs were wrapped round her sister's torso and her head pressed into Jac's neck whilst Jac stroked Olivia's hair. Just like when she was younger.

Jac took her into the thankfully empty bathrooms and sat her down on the sinks.

'ssh, calm down, it's okay, I'm here now..' Jac soothed, trying to make sure Olivia didn't throw up after crying so much.

'Sh-sh-she l-left m-me..' Olivia hiccuped.

'I know sweetie, I know it hurts, ssh.' Jac tried her best to make the child feel better.

'Sh-she said I w-wasn't w-worth it.'

Jac didn't speak, she understood the pain the child was feeling. Olivia continued to sob into Jac's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I haven't updated in ages but I just couldn't think of anything! This chapter may be a bit rubbish as I am still trying to get intio the swing of things ;)**

Jac sat stroking Olivia's hair as she cried into her chest. She hadn't stopped for about 15 minutes straight. Jac was getting quite uncomfortable sitting on the cold sinks in the bathroom.

'Hey Liv, look at me ...?' Jac made another attempt at getting Olivia to stop crying and listen.

To Jac's surprise Olivia looked up, sniffing slightly. Her eyes were red and puffy.

'Come on, we can't stay here forever, you need to go home and get a bit of rest to try to get your head round things..' Jac gently got up and took Olivia's hand. Olivia slowly slid off the freezing sinks and followed Jac out of the silent bathroom and back onto the busy ward.

Olivia was aware as she walked out that all eyes were on her, even the patients were staring, some whispering and some giving sympathetic looks. Olivia hated the attention, trying not to flush red. Jac was also aware of everyone and hurried Olivia into her office as she could she Johnny and Jane in there, through the glass pane.

As the sisters walked in, the three adults stopped their concerned chatter and looked at the younger of the two females. Olivia walked over to Jane and sat down next to her. No matter how much Olivia pretended not to like Jane , she knew that apart from Jac, Jane was the closest thing to a mother she had.

'You okay..?' Jane asked tenderly. Olivia nodded in response.

'Olivia, how about you go home and have some time alone while the adults discuss what to do?' Jane said, slightly patronisingly.

'I wanna stay with Jac..' Olivia said bluntly.

'That's fine with me?' Jac chipped in.

'Olivia sweetie, you can't just chop and change between houses, you need some stability, and right now it is just not possible for you to stay with Jac, I'm sorry.' Jane said sternly.

'Hold on, if she feels more comfortable being with me then I think she should stay at mine, she is my blood relative after all!' Jac jumped in heatedly.

'I'm sorry are you Olivia's social worker? No? Then you don't know what is best for her!' Jane said sarcastically.

'Actually-'

'Let's all just calm down, this isn't what anyone needs right now!' Johnny stopped the argument before things got out of hand. 'Jac, Jane is the social worker, so I think we should listen to her..' Johnny continued. Jac gave him an evil look.

'Jac it's fine, I'll go back home, I mean all my stuff is there and that..' Olivia helped in trying to defuse the situation however Jac could tell she really didn't want to go there.

'Fine, I'll see you tomorrow..' Jac said quickly before Jane could jump in.

'Bye Jackie' and with that Olivia got up and walked out of the office, Jane scurrying behind her.


End file.
